This invention relates generally to the detection of hazardous material, and, more particularly to a first line of defense in the detection of hazardous material associated with the collection or delivery of mail or other objects.
Recently there has been increased awareness of the potential for large-scale introduction of hazardous materials, that is, either explosives or infectious or hazardous biological organisms to create chaos or to harm an intended set of victims. One potential delivery method that terrorists or other criminals utilize to deliver such hazardous materials is through the mail or other form of a delivery. In so doing damage, not only is damage incurred by the intended victims, but also to any set of potential victims that may be in a position of handling such objects as the mail during the delivery or distribution process.
There is currently technology available to law enforcement organizations to detect the presence of both explosive and infectious or hazardous biological threats. Such test materials generally are sensitive to specific hazardous materials and are utilized when directly put in contact with such hazardous materials. To date, however, there is a lack of early detection of such hazardous material especially in the early phases of mail handling or processing. Additionally, there is a lack of detection at the rural mailbox or home or office delivery point. Recently, a rash of pipe bombs have detonated or been discovered undetonated in mailboxes. Several innocent people have been injured by these pipe bombs. It is believed that in some instances these pipe bombs are not even entering the postal system, but are being directly delivered by the bomber to the addresses. Systems in place today do not deal with detection prior to entering into the formal distribution process or at the final destination. Thus, all along the distribution process potential nonintended victims are being subjected to hazardous material carried by, for example, letter or package mail or are lying in wait for the unsuspecting resident to venture to the mailbox for possibly the last time.